Trail of Destruction
by xXLadyLaughsXx
Summary: Adam has powers. Special powers. When he falls in love with Princess Hazel, danger will come to her and her family. Can Adam control his powers before its too late?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Fire burned through the town, destroying everything in its path. Men ran with water buckets, trying to put out the terror. Women and children ran about, screaming, others grabbing as much of their belongings as possible.

"I...I don't know what to do!" he yelled, staring at his hands, which were covered in flames.

"Adam, you need to calm down. It will only get worse." His mother said, trying to sooth her son. She reached out to give a comforting touch, but he shrank back.

"Stay away from me. I don't want you to get hurt." Adam said, stepping away from his mother.

"Adam, please, try to relax. You need help." His mother said yet again, but he didn't listen.

"Look around! People are screaming and yelling because of me! I caused the town to burst into flames! How could I relax?! People's lives are in danger because of me!" He yelled, as the flames growing higher, now spreading to the rest of his body.

His mother looked at him with pity filling her eyes. She couldn't help him even if she tried.

The fire that surrounded the boy started to change color. The red and orange flames that encircled him changed to black and purple sparks. He looked down to find out that a ball of the swirling mass had formed in between his hands. Startled, he jumped back, making the ball fly out of his hands, straight toward to nearest thing.

His mother.

He screamed as she fell to the ground, the black matter swirling around her body. Sickly green bubbles emitted from her, and them Adam realized what he had made.

"Poison. Why poison? WHY?" He yelled as his mom lay on the floor, gasping. Adam knelt down and tried to create some type of healing power, but nothing came. He cried, trying harder and harder to make something appear, still nothing appeared. His mother looked him in the eye, and said "It's not your fault"

"Mom, please stay with me" he said, the tears spilling down his face. "Be good" she said before her eyes closed. The boy looked down, and sobbed.

**Author's Note: I wanted to change the begingig, but I figured that it was fine so I decided that a prolouge was better instaed. Now to answer some reviews...**

**WolfWing12- Thanks for your opioion. Now take your rudeness elsewhere**

**DaMcPro1478- Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 1- Meeting 'Him'

**Chapter 1- Meeting Him**

"Adam, Adam wake up!" my sister yelled, pushing me off my bed.

"Ow! Jade! What is so important!?" I yelled in her face.

"Adam, King Matthew wants to see you. Something about knights." She trembled, pointing to the door. "There are guards outside waiting to escort you to the palace."

"The king wants to see me?" I asked, almost bursting with excitement. "He wants me to become a knight! This is amazing!" I yelled excitedly, smiling broadly at Jade, who smiled back. But my smile faltered.

"But do you think he knows?" I said quietly to my sister.

"Know what?" she giggled, her green eyes bright. "That I have...you know... powers" I whispered, grabbing my worn stone sword from underneath my bed.

"Probably not. I mean you never use them in public." She answered as a knock came from outside the door.

"Uh, we must be going soon." A guard said, peeking in through our beat down door. "Yes, of course. Just give me a minute, sir" I said quickly packing some necessities in my bag. After I was done, I bent down to my little sister.

"Jade, be good. Pa won't be home until late, so stay out of trouble please." "Adam, I would never be bad." She winked. "I promise I will stay out of trouble until you come back." She said pushing me to the door. "Feed the chickens, milk the cows and don't forget to make supper." I said as I left our worn house. "I won't!" she called out after me.

Sighing, I walked in between the guards, smiling broadly to anyone who looked at us. A 18 year old boy walking between the king's guards, who didn't seem to be a prisoner, was an unusual sight.

[Time skip]

I walked toward the main hall of the palace, my mouth open with awe. Everything was crafted so beautifully that it was hard not to stare. The servants looked at my poor clothing and messy hair with disgust, others with pity. I couldn't blame then. I was poor and I most likely looked hideous to the royals.

When I finally reached the grand doors, I stood there for a minute, taking in that I was in the palace! Stepping through the doors, I walked slowly down the red and gold carpet that led to...him. King Matthew.

A golden crowd sparkled atop his head, and jewels of all kind surrounded him. But the most beautiful thing that caught my eye was the girl sitting next to him.

Princess Hazel.


End file.
